Raquel Undercover
by Dayafan12
Summary: As you may be able to tell from the title it's a shake it up and KC Undercover mash up! It's also my first story so please no flames! After Rocky gets hurt, her family decide to move to DC leaving Cece and the others behind. But what happens when Cece moves to DC 3 years later!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Regrets

Cece felt like an idiot, how could she have not seen there was something wrong sooner? _It's all my fault._ She kept repeating this in her head over and over while staring at the limp body of her best friend on the hospital bed. Multiple tubes connected to her body, pumping in the nutrients she had deprived herself of for so long.

 **Flashback**

Cece crawled through the window of her bff's apartment expecting everything to be normal, but no one had any idea of what was to be discovered that day.

The door wouldn't budge, like something was blocking it. After several failed attempts Cece finally managed to pry the door open to be greeted with a horrifying scene.

There she was, her thin body spread out on the floor with a stream of blood flowing from her chest and a small but deep cut on the left side of her head slicing through her eyebrow.

 **End of flashback**

It was now a week after Cece found Rocky that way. Rocky had been diagnosed with depression and anorexia. Cece was pushed out of her thoughts as her friend started to stir. "Cece?"

 **Hey to anyone who may be reading this! I am actually new here cos I just joined up and this is my first fan fiction. (Yay!) I've gotta admit I was quite nervous about uploading this in case of hate, yeah I am a little shy. I did this as a little story during my spare time and showed it to a friend who suggested to put this online. (Thanks Zainab!)So ( don't wanna give too much away) this is a crossover between Shake It Up and K.C Undercover as they are my two favorite shows. (Mostly because Zendaya is in them! #Zswaggers! So hope you like it already, bear in mind my update times will be a little random because my WiFi connection sucks most of the time! (Argh!) So I'll see you during my next update! Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up and K.C Undercover!**


	2. Chapter 2: An almost confession

Chapter 2: An almost confession

"Cece?" Her voice sounded dry and rusty. Cece sighed in relief and lightly touched Rocky's hand being careful not to hurt her. "Rocky why?" Cece whispered choking back the tears that threatened to spill from her her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Rocky coughed. Cece was crying now, the tears staining the bleached white sheets as someone wrapped their arms around her body holding her protectively.

 _Rocky's POV_

I hated seeing Cece cry like that, I just wanted to hold her tight and not let go. So despite the pain that pulsed through the wound on my chest I sat myself up and pulled Cece into me. "Cece, I need to tell you something" Cece stopped crying and looked up at me, I took a breath and continued," Cecelia Jones, I lo-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening, it was my family. My mom and brother were ecstatic to see me awake but Dad had a sad look on his face like he had to give bad news. Please don't tell me I'm right... I was. He began to speak, "Rocky we have to tell you something..." I was getting even more worried by the second and the fact that my father stopped to sigh did not make my anxiety any better. "As soon as you are fit enough to be transported we will be moving." That's when my heart snapped in two, I felt Cece's grip on my hospital gown tighten in shock as he left the room with mom.

 _Cece's POV_

I was on the verge of crying again when Ty finally left Rocky's room. I leant my head into Rocky's neck, nuzzling it lightly,"So what were you going to say?" Rocky winced as she sighed before replying," Don't worry, it doesn't matter." Now don't get me wrong, I really wanted to push her into telling me but I didn't want to stress her out, I mean come on she been through enough. "Ok, man I'm gonna miss you." She held me tighter as we laid on the bed but the weeks were going by too fast and soon that dreaded day came. My best friend was gone. As I watched the car grow smaller in the distance, I thought back to when we were in hospital, was she going to say what I think she was? Did she love me? That's when I started to feel something for her, oh my god, I love Rocky! I'm in love with my bff but I'll never get to tell her


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

Chapter 3: Three Years Later: Cece

These last three years were torture for all of us and surprisingly even Candy Cho and the Henssenheffers missed Rocky! My feelings for her haven't changed, in fact, they've gotten stronger!

After two hours in bed I finally managed to get up. I dragged my self into the lounge to find my mom packing things into boxes. "Mom, what's going on?" She looked from the cardboard box," Oh, morning sweetie, now this may come as a shock but we're moving. To DC." By that time a million thoughts flooded my brain. _We're moving! What if Rocky comes back? I'll never get to tell her I love her._ I was pushed back into reality when my mom pulled me into a hug. "*sighs* Cece I know what you're thinking but it's been three years, i don't think she'll be coming back." It always creeped me out how she knew what I was thinking, but I guess it's a mother,daughter thing. Though how could she think Rocky wouldn't come back? "Wait, why won't she come back?" Mom frowned," Cece her recovery would only take a year but it has been three." She was right so there was no point in arguing, I looked over at the clock and I'm late again!

After getting a detention I made my to class thinking of what to tell the others. I walked through the door with a frown on my face when the sound of Deuce's voice came from the back of the room. "Duh duh daaaaa, Jones is late again." I felt like punching the idiot in the face when Tinka decided to speak up. "Oh shut up Deuce! Look at her, she's upset!" I've got to admit I have grown to like Tinka especially since she is the one who helped me when Rocky left. She's also the only person who knows about my feelings for Rocky, aside from my mom of course. The female Henssenheffer walked over and took a seat next to me," Cece? What's wrong, is it Rocky again?"

I couldn't hide it, I had to tell her but not here, not around the others. We went outside and sat down, leaning against the lockers. "Tinka, I'm leaving, mom's moving us to DC."

I looked over and was surprised to see that Tinka was smiling," Tinks what are you smiling about? I'm leaving you and the others."

"Hey, I am sad your leaving but it will be a fresh start for you. You can get away from all of these memories you are constantly reminded of." She wrapped an arm around me in hope of giving me some comfort," Yeah, you've got a point. Thanks for being there for me Tinka." Tinka then pulled me into a tight hug." Not a problem girl with bad bangs." She smirked as I let out a small laugh and that's when the dim wit known as Duece Martinez showed up.

He walked over and sat down in front of us. He looked at me with face full of regret,"Cece, I wanted to apologize about before, I didn't see that you were upset." This sudden apology surprised me but I quickly got over it and decided to forgive him. One because I didn't feel like holding a grudge and two because I was leaving and I wouldn't be able to beat him up over it when I'm halfway across the country. Deuce's eyes widened in pure shock when I forgave him and for once he was actually speechless! "O...oo...kay? Ummmm, thanks Cece." And with that he got up and ran back into the classroom followed by me and Tinka. The rest of the day went pretty quick and it was soon time to go home for the weekend and have fun. At least for them, I had packing to do and a flight to catch.


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2

Three years later: Rocky:

Wow, it's hard to believe that it's been three years since my suicide attempt, what the heck was I thinking? Well let me just say a lot of things have changed for me, I actually have a boyfriend, I now sing more than I dance and I have a big secret. I'm a spy, yes you heard me right Mom, Dad, Ty and I are spies! Plus I even have a boyfriend who is also a spy. Yeah I have been pretty busy these past three years. Let me tell you what happened.

So first year in DC was spent in the hospital and over a hundred visits from a phycologist to help me with my Anorexia and depression. During that time my parents were recruited by the Organization to, you guessed it, be spies! Then when I finally got out of hospital I decided to take up karate (again) to improve my physical and mental fitness. After months of hard work, dedication, sweat and blood I earned my title as a black belt then one day while walking home from school a guy in a black tuxedo stops me. "Hi Rocky, I'm Wally and I am a top secret government spy, here's my ID. Now you need to come with me." This weirded me out and so I said," It can't be that much of a secret if you go around telling everybody and I'm sorry but you must have the wrong Rocky." I knew I had to get out of there and that's when I had an idea,"Here let me show you my ID." And with that I grabbed him, pulling him down and kneed him in the stomach. After a lot of screaming about his belly button being turned into an innie, he picked me up and put me into a black Land Rover where I was taken to an old warehouse. Inside that warehouse I was tied to a chair but I easily got out of it. I then climbed up a pole and made it to the platform. I ran across and kicked the door down to be greeted by more of those 'government spies'. While I was busy giving a speech on how my parents weren't rich, they appear out of the wave of spies stating that they were spies too! So that is how I became a spy.

Now to explain my boyfriend. In the second year, the organization assigned me a partner for a series of missions that were to come. His name was Brett Willis, he was one of the Organization's top spies. So in a few of these missions we had to act like a couple but we'll let's just say we developed actual feelings for each other and so that's what happened. Unfortunately, then Brett's father happened, as is turns out Zane Willis was an old enemy of my family and he used Brett to kidnap me and eliminate my family. I eventually escaped and stopped that from happening, Zane was taken into maximum security and Brett was kicked out of the Organization for treason. A few months later I was assigned to go undercover and infiltrate The Other Side to disarm a missile. So I managed to do it but who did I find there? Ya guessed it Brett! In the end Brett helped me with finding that missile, I brought him to the Organization where I explained what had happened and they let him back in. So we've all been living happily together!

So today I was sat on the couch messaging Marissa when my dad came through the front door. "Rocky, great news! A family are moving into the house next door!"

I smiled at the thought of making a new friend or two," Really?! That's great! I can't wait to meet them!"

Dad laughed at my excitement and said," I knew you would be happy to hear that." I shot him a glare after that statement."Of course I would be happy to hear that, why would I turn down the chance to make new friends?!" He laughed even harder at that. When he left I began to text Marissa again.

(Text conversation)

-Hey hey hey

-Hi Rocky what happened?

-Just got some amazing news!

-Well? Tell me!

-A new family is moving in next door!

-Cool I can't wait to meet them!

-I've gotta go, mission.

I placed my phone on the table and headed upstairs to get ready for my mission.

I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as I navigated my way through the endless corridors of the building. My mission was simple, locate the files, scan them and get out. After walking for what seemed like hours I finally found the right room. Ok, so the door was locked but that's not a problem for me. I pulled out my lock pick and made short work of opening it. I made my way, not making a sound and began to search the filing cabinet. Nothing, I sighed in defeat and leant on the desk when I felt paper underneath my fingers. I looked down and there they were. Grabbing the files, I activated my bracelet and quickly began to scan them when I heard people outside the door. Thanks to my quick thinking I got out of there by shooting a zip wire out of the window.

It must have been around half one in the morning when I got home. I glanced over to the house next door to see that the new family had already arrived. I stumbled into the lounge clutching my right leg, halfway down the zip line something struck my face causing me to lose my grip and tumbling down to Earth I went. I flopped onto the couch and removed my jacket to find that I had grazed my entire arm to. I would get up and tend to my wounds but I was too tired and soon slipped into sleep's soft grasp


	5. Chapter 4: The reunion

Chapter 4: The reunion

 _Kira's POV:_

I came downstairs to see Rocky passed out on the couch. Smiling, I walked over to her and that's when my smile disappeared from my face. Her right cheek and arm were covered in scratches, blood oozing out of them, the right leg of her jeans were also cut up and stained wet with more blood. I shook her awake and cleaned her wounds as she laid there helplessly, her face twisting in pain. "You need to get to school. Take it easy and I'll see you at 8."I said throwing away the blood stained cotton balls into the trash can. "Why? There hasn't been a mission assigned for today." She said, with pain and confusion present in her voice.

I let a small chuckle escape my lips,"Rocky, I'll be meeting the new neighbors tonight or have you forgotten?" Rocky shot a look at me and tried to stand up. Groaning in pain she crashed back onto the couch," Ahhhh. I c-can't move."

Being the worried mother I was, I had to let Rocky stay off school. After half helping, half dragging Rocky up the stairs, I finally got her into her room and laid her on her bed. I sat down at the table in the dining room and looked at the clock, 10:47, I had a long time before going next door. So I decided to head to the Organization Headquarters and ask Beverly if she would extend the deadline for Rocky's mission report, seeing as she could hardly move.

7:49

Finally it was time to meet the new family but before I did I had to check on Rocky. I peeked my head around the door to see her in a deep sleep. Satisfied, I left the house and began the short walk to the house next door. I knocked three times and a few seconds later a familiar voice came from the other side. "Hold on I'm coming!" No wait, it couldn't be! Could it?

The door opened to reveal that I remembered fondly. Georgia Jones!

Both of us were frozen in are spots before we pulled each other into a tight hug. Georgia burst into tears,"I don't believe this. Kira what are you doing here?" I laughed as she pulled away from me." Isn't it obvious Georgia? I live next door!"

She smiled and was about to say something before being cut off by another voice that I recognized immediately. Soon enough the bubbly, crazy and fun loving girl known as Cece Jones came running up with a worried expression for her mother. "Mom are you... Mrs Blue?! No way!" She jumped up and hugged me, laughing and crying at the same time. I wrapped my arms around the ginger haired girl in return.

After all the tears were shed and a really long talk I decided that it was time for me to leave. I checked my phone and gasped at what it said, 10:16pm! I told them I had to go and left. I walked back into my own house to find my husband sat on the couch with Rocky leaning her head on his shoulder. I was about to speak before he put his index finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I realized why when Rocky let out a light snore causing a smile to grow across my face. I walked around and sat on the couch trying not to make a sound and began to stroke the young girl's hair. I looked over at Craig and told him the news. His mouth must have hit the floor when I said Georgia's name. Craig soon regained his senses and said," I just had a brilliant idea! We should give Rocky a fake assignment to go next door so she finds Cece." That really was a brilliant idea and so we stayed up all night, discussing on how we were going to do this.


	6. Chapter 5: Next door?

Chapter 5: Next door?

 _Rocky's POV_

Ok, so I've just been assigned a new mission to locate and retrieve a poisonous substance that The Other Side has been collecting for the past few months. But what weirds me out is that my mission is to infiltrate next door! The new family... is an enemy spy family. There goes my chances of making new friends, so how am I going to do this? Undercover friend or just straight in there? You know what, I'm going for option two!

I was in my room collecting all of my gadgets so I was ready for the stakeout when my dad came in. "Rocky, what are you doing?" He said with an eyebrow lifted. I looked at him curiously," Umm, I getting my stuff for the stakeout, as always."

"Ahh yes, about that. There will be no need for a stakeout today." I was confused, we always did a stakeout of the area before engaging the actual mission. "Wha, why not?"

"W-well, The Organization need you to get that substance before The Other Side does." Now I understood, so I got the rest of my spy gear. Lipstick laser, nunchucks, grappling hook and of course, memory spray.

I was crouched behind the bushes and trees of the targeted house, which isn't very easy to do when you're injured like I am. The large gauze pad made it hard to move as freely like I was used to and don't even get me started on the pain! Anyway, back to my mission, I was really suspicious about this. No stakeouts before going in and hardly any intel on what this substance looks like. Wait a minute!

What if this isn't a real mission? Are mom and dad setting me up for something?! Pushing the thoughts out of my head I ran over to the targeted window and made my way through...

I'm surprised that I didn't faint from the sheer shock and excitement. When I looked up, I was greeted by that familiar fire red hair that I hadn't seen in three years! My suspicions were confirmed, this wasn't a really mission, mom and dad set me up so I would see my best friend again. Speaking of seeing Cece again, I felt something course through my body along with a familiar shiver that ran down my spine. I always felt this when I was around Cece after I discovered my feelings for her. I thought I had gotten over them but clearly my heart had other ideas.

Cece turned her head and shot me a smile that sent another shiver down my spine. "Rocky! So you actually came, not that I doubted you. Gosh I missed you..." I zoned out into my own thoughts as Cece carried on talking but was soon dragged back into reality when I was pulled into a hug.

 _Cece's POV_

I was so happy to see Rocky again, it was so nice to be able to hug her again. I must have taken her by surprise as she took a second to respond and wrapped her arms around me in return. We stayed like that for a while before sitting on my bed, we began to talk about what had happed in those past years. That's when I found out two very surprising things about Rocky but one made my heart break. Firstly Rocky now has a boyfriend, a boyfriend! Now how am I going to tell her I love her? I guess I'm not but anyway back to the second thing, Rocky is a spy! How did that happen?

Rocky told me the whole story and oh boy it was amazing! Imagine being stuck in the hospital while your parents are running around completing action filled missions! Then I found out about how she met Brett, again kinda amazing but it hurt hearing about her boyfriend. When she finished I told her about the others back in Chicago. She freaked out when I said that Candy Cho and the Henssenheffer twins missed her.

After talking we just laid in my bed and cuddled with each other, while watching Sonny With A Chance just liked we used to. That's when Rocky's heart shaped spy bracelet began to pulse red and beep like crazy. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window saying she had to go but I managed to stop her. "What's going on Rock?" She turned around and sighed,"The motion sensors have picked up and intruder in my house, I've gotta check it out." And with that she jumped out of the window leaving me stood there, alone.

 _Rocky's POV_

I felt bad about leaving Cece like that but I had to check the house. Plus I was the only member of my family who was in our neighborhood, mom and dad were on a mission, Ty was on a date as my mechanical little sister, Judy, was at the Organization getting a malfunction fixed. Cautiously, I made my way through the untouched doorway to find that nothing had been taken. Wait, what? This did not make any sense, if there was no one here then why did the motion sensors go off?

Dad arrived shortly after I did and explained that mom was taking care of the mission before he went to check the CCTV. I decided to sit on the couch and clear my head when my father gasped in shock. Wondering what he had saw, I went over to look at the screen and instantly regretted it. The screen showed Marissa and Brett making out, immediately I felt my anger take over my body and adrenaline rushed through my veins. "That dirty, double-crossing, backstabbing little bastard!" I ran out the house and headed to the one place and person that I knew would calm me.

 _Cece's POV_

It had been half an hour after Rocky left to take down whatever lowlife was trying to rob her house (bad idea dude!). I was really worried about her so I decide to FaceTime the others back in Chicago. It was funny to see Duece, Dina, Tinka, Candy and even Gary trying to fit into the shot. They were all squashed together! We were all talking about what had been happening while I was gone when Gary asked," So Cece, what's been happening over there? Have you made any new friends?" This got my attention and it was the perfect time to tell them about Rocky living right next door. "Oh yeah, of course I did, she's really nice and cool." All of them smiled and Candy lent closer to the camera," Cool huh? What's her name?" I laughed on the inside, I couldn't wait to see their faces," Oh her name's Rocky," they gave me confused stares, I could tell what they were thinking,"Guys I know what your thinking. And yes it is her." Duece was about to say something when my mom's voice came through the door," Cece! Rocky is here, she needs to talk to you, she says it's urgent!" I quickly said goodbye and turned off my computer.

Rocky came into my room looking totally devastated. She walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, ok, now I'm getting worried,"Rocky, what happened?"

She let go, fell onto my bed and sighed,"Brett, that's what happened." Now I was started to get mad, I swear if he has hurt the girl I love, I will kill him! I sat down next to her and began to stroke her hair,"What did he do?" Rocky pressed her head into my neck, I shivered each time her breath hit me,"He's cheating on me with..." Something cold and wet landed on my collar bone and I realized that Rocky had started to cry,"Marissa, he's cheating on me with Marissa."

Ok, now I'm officially pissed! "Are you joking?! Where is he, I'm gonna kill that bitmmmmph!" I felt Rocky's soft hand covering my mouth, preventing me from talking. Then her face came into view," Cece I know your ticked off but leave Brett to me. I'm gonna teach him a lesson tomorrow at school." We both smiled evilly, knowing what was in store for Brett.

 **Annnnnd there you have it, chapter five! Quick shoutout to AG5IsComing for reviewing my story! Thanks Salmaan**


	7. Chapter 6: Rocky's revenge

Chapter 6: Rocky's revenge

 _Cece's POV_

I let Rocky sleep over for the night though we didn't get much sleep because we were forming a plan to teach that dumbass of a boyfriend a lesson. Well it's Monday and somehow I woke up at like 5 in the morning, Rocky is in a deep sleep and her head is resting on my chest. Omfg, this is not helping me with my feelings for her right now!

It's just hit half 6 now and I think Rocky is starting wake up... yep she's awake. "Hmmm, morning Cece..." she was still half asleep! I let out a small chuckle at the thought of what was going to happen today,"Morning to you too, so it's finally time." That's when Rocky bolted right up with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Rocky left to get changed at her house since she was still in her spy suit.

Once I was done changing I headed over to her house and wow! Her style has changed so much since she left. Her clothes are a lot more boyish now. She's wearing a plain blue t-shirt, tight jeans, ankle high trainers and a red flannel is tied around her waist. OMFG, she is killing me now! "W-wow! Rocky y-you look amazing."

She let out an embarrassed giggle,"Really? This little get up? Thank you Cece!" We both began to laugh but I stopped when I noticed the bandages covering her right arm. I moved closer and touched them, Rocky understood that I wanted an explanation and she gave me just that.

"Right, long story short: I was on mission, I had to get out of the building, I got out using a zip line but something hit me and I fell off." She let out a sigh,"So, shall we head to school? I wanna find Brett already!" I started laughing again and we went on our way.

Ten minutes later and we had arrived, Hamilton High was a lot different from John Hughes High. It was a lot more modern and the lockers weren't painted purple. I looked over to Rocky to see her zoned out, staring a tall guy hanging out with a blonde headed girl. I bet they were Brett and Marissa, I looked at Rocky again and her face said it all. She then walked over to them with me following close by.

"BRETT DANGER WILLIS!" This was the first time I had ever heard Rocky scream and it scared me! She yelled so loud that everyone in the hall stopped and stared at Brett and Rocky. "So, hows the love life going?" Brett made a confused face ,"What are you talking about Rocky?" Rocky moved closer to him,"Don't act dumb Brett, I know what happened yesterday when I was gone." I heard some people whispering behind me, something about Brett's gonna get his butt kicked. I was too focused on the others behind me that I missed Rocky punching Brett in the face. I turned around to see that there was a huge fight between Rocky, Brett and the two teachers trying to pull her off him.

Breaking up the fight was going well for the two teachers until Rocky hit the one trying to pull her away. I mentally cringed when I saw her fist connect with the teacher's nose, she's going to get into a lot more trouble than before. She could possibly be expelled! Before I knew it I was sat outside the principal's office waiting for Rocky to come out. Soon the door opened revealing Rocky and Principal Mackenzie, Principal Mackenzie looked at me and smiled,"Ms Jones, I know that it is your first day but could you please take Ms Blue home. You are the only one who lives near her and I cannot risk sending her with Marissa in fear of a second fight." I smiled back and agreed to take Rocky home.

We were walking down the street when Rocky finally spoke,"Sorry you had to see me like that Cece." I looked at her,"Don't worry Rocks, I'm fine in fact, I'm really impressed with you!" She looked shocked,"R-really?" I laughed,"Duh! My best friend has finally turned into that anti-social butterfly!" We finally made it to her house and sat on the couch, enjoying each other's presence.


	8. Author Note

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating recently guys but I have a little case of writers block. And by little I mean HUGE! Hopefully it will be up in a couple of days, maybe a week max. Again, I'm sorry!**

 _ **Dayafan12**_


	9. Chapter 7: What The?

**Hey Hey Hey! I've finally started the long awaited sequel. Please note that the idea for Rocky's new secret is not mine, it came from another Rece story that I read by teenagesuperheroes a little while ago. You should check it out! It's not that hard to find. I also don't own the shows Shake It Up and KC Undercover because if I did Rocky would have never kissed Logan! (It would have been Cece, somehow.) Now that all of thats outta the way here is chapter 7!**

Rocky's POV

It's been three days into my suspension and I've done nothing but stay in my room, occasionally crying over what happened with Brett. I could really do with Cece coming over right now... Cece?

Things have been weird for me since she moved next door. My boyfriend cheats on me with one of my closest friends causing me to lash out and kick his butt, which then lead to me hitting Mr. Enwright by accident and that lead to my first ever suspension. Now thanks to that suspension, Beverly has taken away my gadget privileges and I'm not allowed to go on any missions until my suspension is lifted. Plus these old feelings for her are driving me crazy!

I'm currently laying on my bed as I always do when I'm bored. Then Cece pops into my head and I can't get her out! What's wrong with me lately? Speaking of that redhead, I wonder how she's doing at school today.

Cece's POV

Ring! Finally the bell goes, the bell that ends the torture of school. The torture has been a lot worse without Rocky in school but, boy I can't believe she actually beat Brett's ass! Oh no, he's here with Marissa, walking towards me with a smug look on his face!

Phew! I finally made it home, that experience with Brett and Marissa was scary! He was literally in my face, I could even smell his breath. Urgh, garlic. I walk in and Mom's looking at a beach on the computer. Is she planning something?

I decided to leave it but then the next hour or two she came into my room. "Hiya Cece, I was thinking... how about you and I take Flynn and Rocky to the beach?" My face lit up like a Christmas tree, it could cheer Rocky up. I ran out of the house shouting for Rocky, not caring if people stared.

Rocky's POV

So I'm watching TV and Cece just burst through my front door.

"Rocky! Rocky!"

I had to cover my ears because she screamed so loud,"Yes Cece?"

"My Mom is taking us to the beach and she said you can come!" My fireball jumped up and down as she finished the sentence... wait... _my fireball_? Did I just call her _my fireball?_ I need to control myself before I do something I regret like kissing her. As if she'd ever feel that way!

I didn't really want to go with Cece but I needed to get out of the house and before I knew it I'm skimming stones and pebbles onto the seas horizon.

I look to my left to see the redhead helping Flynn to build a sandcastle.

I can tell that Flynn was feeling down as he had to leave his best friend Henry behind in Chicago. Everyone was shocked that they became best friends because Henry is a certified genius and Flynn is just your average 11 year old boy, but hey, look at me and Cece. I'm also a certified genius and Cece is as wild as her hair.

That amazing fiery hair that fell past her shoulders, that... whoa, snap out of it Rocky! You do not, I repeat, do not love Cece Jones that way anymore!

I look down to the floor before lifting my head to focus on the scenery on my right. I instantly regret it.

I can just make out Brett in the distance... with Marissa.

I turn my gaze back to the ground and spot something shining red. I pick it up and it's a red gem.

I run over to Cece and Flynn,"Cece! Cece! We need to talk!"

Soon I found myself sat in Georgia's car, holding the strange stone in front of Cece's face.

"Whoa, what is it?"

I sighed at her incompetence,"I think it's a geode."

She tilted her head in confusion,"What's a geode?"

I sighed again,"It's a crystal of some kind!" I handed the geode to her, she looked at it closely, squinting her eyes.

"Rocky? Is it... glowing?" My head shot up when she said that, _how can a geode or rock glow?_

"I don't know, I'll do some research on it tomorrow."

"Mmmmmkay! Let's go and have some more fun and go home." The redhead then shot out of the car and dove headfirst into the sea.

No ones POV

Rocky and Cece spent 2 more hours at the beach before Georgia decided that it was time to leave. Rocky then spent one more hour at Cece's where they just stared at the peculiar stone, mesmerized by how it emitted light by itself without a source.

The teenage spy placed the geode on her side table before climbing into bed.

Unaware of the event about to take place. Unaware that one stone would change her life forever.

Several hours had passed and Raquel Blue was in a deep slumber, not a single noise or movement could stir her. Not even the phenomenon taking place on her side table.

The geode began to glow a fiery red, vibrating on the wooden surface as a streak of orange and red light shoots out of the center. The beam travels around the room before making its way to the sleeping girl's chest, Rocky's chest glowed red for a second and it then retreated into her body.

An hour slowly passes and all is quiet until the brunette begins to cry out in her sleep and toss and turn in her sheets.

Her slender body then levitates off the bed coming to a halt after a couple of centimeters.

She stays like for a few minutes, still whimpering and crying out before she wakes up.

Her body is drenched in sweat and she can't move. She looks around a realizes that she defying gravity,

"WHAT THE!..." is all she get out before she falls back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

 **THE END**

 **Or is it?**


End file.
